Terminus
by manic
Summary: A sequel (of sorts) to JayKay's In A Delicate Way
1. Default Chapter

Well...  
  
JayKay wrote this fantastic story called "In a Delicate Way." This is my humble attempt to see what happens next.  
  
Disclaimer: None of this belongs to me, not even the original premise, but blame the mess that is this story on me, because no one else had anything else to do with this it. And for that, you should be really thankful.  
  
Warning: I hate warnings. I do. They're like reading the last page of a book to see if you want to buy the book. But I tend to do that. All the time. But people sometimes get really upset if you post without any warnings so here's this one. This is not a happy story. See the title? Not a good sign. People die. People live. Babies are born. Y'all can start humming the "Circle of Life" right about now. But this really isn't a nice story. So there. That's the last page. If you'd like to read further, please do. If you don't, I really and truly understand.  
  
Thanks go out to my all mighty beta and holder of the comma whip, Shamenka! For the wonderful comments and insight into the story. Who said, and I quote, "don't forget the hanky warnings."  
  
Does someone have a cold?  
  
Onward! (and I'll refrain from adding Christian Soldiers)  
  
-------  
  
"Congratulations, Professor Snape, you're pregnant." Chuckled Madam Pomfrey.  
  
With his legs between the stirrups of the table, somewhat thankful that Poppy had seen fit to use the regular gynecological instruments and not, as she had threatened, the tools for alien mutant women, something Snape was fairly sure he qualified for, he looked at Poppy in disbelief.  
  
"Congratulations?" He said in a sibilant whisper that echoed through the empty ward.  
  
Poppy stopped smirking at him, to which he was eternally grateful, and paled. Then she swooned. And looked green. Clutching the side of the table and leaning into his personal space, she placed her hand on his arm. "Oh my goodness Severus. What are you going to do?"  
  
"Nothing." Snape mumbled, trying to cover himself with the robe, although his toes touched the floor, and the gown barely covered him. He scooted away from Poppy. "What can I do? It's inevitable." He rose from the table and went behind the screen and changed into his usual robes, black, with lots of buttons, chaffing against his newly over sensitive nipples. Snape swallowed and tried to compose himself as he buttoned his robes, trying to ignore the slight tremors in his hands. Once dressed, he came out from behind the screen and faced Poppy. Who hadn't really moved. Leaning against the bed that he'd recently vacated she was staring at him from across the room. Snape crossed his arms defensively in front of him and glared at Poppy. The effect was spoiled by his extreme pallor and tremors. He took a breath and Poppy could visibly see the moment Snape withdrew into himself.  
  
"We must tell Albus."  
  
"What can he do?"  
  
Poppy looked at Snape, who was now staring out the window. Contrary to the somber atmosphere of the infirmary, the sun was shinning, the skies were blue and the grounds were that perfect green that comes from really good soil, it was a lovely day. As she watched him, Snape moved to the window. From the infirmary he could see the Quidditch players on the pitch; the first years in their flying lesson with Madame Hooch; and the smoke from Hagrid's house. Snape's form absorbed all that bright light and the shadows consumed him. Both Poppy and Severus were shivering in the warm spring air as they considered the options ahead.  
  
Snape turned from the window and looked to Poppy. He stared at some unidentified space beside her, not meeting her eyes as he spoke again in that whisper that carried across a room. "What can Albus do? In less than nine months I'll be dead."  
  
And with that he left the room.  
  
-------  
  
Albus sighed as he glanced around his office. It was the once bimonthly, now biweekly and he soon feared daily meeting of the Order of the Phoenix. The scones and tea were being consumed and the conversation belied the seriousness of the situation. In the past six months, Voldemort and the Death Eaters had become extremely active. No longer content with random attacks, they had begun a concentrated effort to destroy all vestiges of security people had. Wizards were afraid to leave their houses for fear of attack. They were afraid to stay in their houses because they might be attacked. Blastous Extra-Secure Safe Havens of Stealth were flying off the shelves. There was a three month waiting list for them. Which was unfortunate, because the Death Eaters were attacking, maiming and killing on a regular basis. Thus, the waiting list was becoming shorter as time went on. The people at the bottom of the list were extremely grateful. That is, if they weren't already dead.  
  
Suddenly, a bark of laughter rose above the general level of conversation in the room. Sirius Black and Harry were deep in conversation. Harry looked embarrassed and Sirius near doubled over with laughter. Sirius placed a hand on Harry's shoulder and the word 'Hermaphrodito!' wafted into the air as Sirius continued laughing. Albus looked over at the two and decided to put an end to tea time.  
  
With a clearing of his throat, Albus called the meeting to order. Since the meetings had become more and more frequent it had become next to impossible for all the members of the Order to convene at once. It had thus become necessary for a note taker to be present so that the absent members of the Order could be kept up-to-date. Fortunately, Hermione was known to take notes at just about anything. Her class notes had become primers for all the levels behind her. She had made a tidy sum selling her class notes and as such she had been the first choice for the newly created role of secretary to the Order. Her dicto-quill at the ready, she noted the members present at this meeting.  
  
This soon to be infamous meeting of the Order.  
  
Those present on this day were Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts; Harry Potter, The Boy Who Lived; Sirius Black, Information Gatherer at Large; Arthur Weasley, Contact with the Ministry; Remus Lupin, Liaison with the Creatures of the Forest and Hermione Granger, secretary. Absent, but expected, Severus Snape, undercover spy and Potions Master of Hogwarts.  
  
The members gathered in a semicircle of chairs around Albus' desk and waited for Albus to begin. Just as Albus opened his mouth, Snape walked through the door. Glancing around at the assembled members, and the absence of a chair for him, he drew himself to his full height and stalked over to the fireplace and stood behind the rest of the Order, arms crossed in front of him.  
  
Hermione duly noted the arrival of one Severus Snape in the minutes.  
  
"Headmaster, may I have a word in private?" Came the softly voiced formal question from the late arrival.  
  
Albus started, Snape rarely said anything at the regular Order meetings. He tended to lurk in the shadows, contributing only when necessary. Most of his reports were delivered to Albus in private, at specific times. Unfortunately there was much to discuss, the very least of it being the latest Death Eater attack on Left Pudding Place. One that had left two families in ruins.  
  
"I'm sorry, Severus, we really must get on with the meeting, there is much to discuss. Remus and Sirius are on a time constraint." Albus watched as Snape clenched his jaw and stiffened.  
  
"This matter can not wait, Headmaster. It is of some urgency," came the stressed reply.  
  
'Severus, please wait" asked Albus as he began to detail reports on the newest attacks.  
  
"I can no longer perform the task you have appointed me to do, Albus" Snape dryly remarked.  
  
Snape's interruption halted Albus in mid-sentence, all the seated members turned to look at the man standing in the shadows behind them. Snape calmly looked at the shocked faces before him and continued speaking as if he and Albus were the only ones in the room.  
  
Hermione, true to form, was diligently taking down the conversation verbatim.  
  
"I find myself unable to continue in my task as agent for you within Voldemort's circle," repeated Snape.  
  
Snape's last comment provoked the predictable uproar. Everyone began to shout at Snape as one, Hermione's quill hard pressed to keep up with the questions flying. Albus raised one hand above his desk and slammed it down on the top, the slap silencing everyone. Snape continued to look at Albus, nonplussed, only if one looked closely could you see the tension in the jaw and stance of the Potions Master.  
  
"Severus, that is unacceptable. Especially at this juncture. You no longer have a choice in the matter."  
  
"I find," Snape wryly replied "that I no longer have a choice in anything at all."  
  
"What do you mean by that, Snape?" Sirius interrupted.  
  
Snape's eyes flickered to Sirius and returned to Albus' gaze. "I'll be dead before the New Year."  
  
At this remark, the entire room fell silent.  
  
Seemingly oblivious to the eyes trained upon him, Snape continued: "Two days ago I was hit with the Hermaphrodito spell thanks to young Misters Potter and Malfoy."  
  
Harry had the grace to blush. Sirius elbowed Harry in the ribs and chuckled, "What's the matter Snape? Got hit with the monthly curse as well? Can't take the sight of a little blood?" Both Harry and Remus on either side of Sirius glared at him, Harry whispered under his breath to Sirius, "that spell really hurt him." Sirius glanced at Harry and gave a look that spoke volumes and reflected his total lack of concern for any 'discomfort' Snape must have felt. The image of Snape with breasts was too good to pass up. As unattractive as a man, Snape was doubly so as a woman. "Snape, the she/man," Sirius chuckled under his breath, missing the glances Remus and Harry shot at one another. Snape continued as if uninterrupted.  
  
"Last night I was summoned to a meeting with a few selected Death Eaters."  
  
Snape's last remark drew Albus out of his chair, he leaned over his desk and quietly asked "And why was I not informed?"  
  
"You were."  
  
"Severus I can assure you, I'd remember if you were summoned."  
  
"No you wouldn't Albus, I obliverated you upon my return this morning." Snape replied, smiling from the corner of his mouth. "You and everyone else present at the meeting."  
  
Once again an uproar commenced. And again Albus silenced the din.  
  
"How dare you." The people gathered in the room winced as they were once again reminded that Albus Dumbledore was not to be trifled with. The anger and magic emanating from the Headmaster caused most of the assembled draw back, again with the exception of Snape, the one who had just admitted to tampering with the Headmaster's memories.  
  
Snape continued, looking directly into Albus' eyes. "As I was saying, I was summoned last night. It seems the Death Eaters were informed of my... condition. They decided to make a sport of it. I was impregnated."  
  
Snape's remarks deflated Albus. He sank back into his chair and looked at Snape still standing tall in the shadows of the room. Hermione, bit her lip and looked as though she was about to cry. Both Remus and Arthur Weasley had their heads in their hands and looked down. Only Sirius and Harry were unaffected by the news.  
  
"So you got caught, Snape, so what? Abort the fetus and keep going. Or have the kid and keep going. I don't see the problem." Snarled Sirius, looking perplexed as to why everyone else in the room looked as though they had seen a ghost. Harry agreed with his Godfather. That is, until he looked at the other faces in the room. They were all very pale and Hermione's lips were trembling, Harry knew he should have paid a little more attention in class. There had to be something more to the curse. Something not mentioned in the Shorter Version of the Dark Arts Manual that he had skimmed to pass the class. Something not in boldface. Something really awful if the rest of the Order was anything to go by.  
  
Silently, Snape cursed the surplus of Gryffindors in the room. And Sirius. For failing to see the point. "The problem, Black, is that regardless of the curse, I'm still a man. Men do not; can not, bear children. I will die, if I abort the fetus, transfer it to a surrogate, or have the child, the outcome is the same. I'm dead. I choose to have the child."  
  
"And how do we trust you, that," sneered Sirius gesturing toward Snape's still flat stomach, "isn't Voldemort's."  
  
Once again Snape cursed the Gryffindor obtuseness. "Because if the child were Voldemort's I would not be standing here today." Spat Snape. "Madame Pomfrey would. I would have cut the thing out myself and made sure it was dead." Snape said with a grin that made Remus wince. "And I, would already be dead. I'd sooner die," Snape smiled to himself, well aware of the irony in his words, "than bring the spawn of that... creature, into the world." He bitterly laughed. He wanted to sit down and rest, have the time to lay his head down. To breathe. But, faced with a room full of Gryffindors, there was no place for him. So he remained, as he always had, in the shadows behind them.  
  
"So who's the father?" Asked Hermione, with all the subtly she was known for.  
  
"It does not matter."  
  
"Of course it matters, you slimy idiot," Sirius yelled jumping up from his chair to yell at Snape. "It's either Voldemort's or a Death Eater's."  
  
"It's a child, a fetus at this point. It is innocent. I've been raped twice in the last 48 hours you idiot mutt," Snape snapped at Sirius, finally beginning to lose the calm demeanor he previously had shown. "Once by your arse of a godson and his little curse." Both Harry and Sirius's voices rose as one at Snape's convenient omission of Draco Malfoy's role in the matter. Snape gave them an unpleasant smile and continued. "And once by," Snape paused and gathered himself, "the meeting was unpleasant at best. Thanks are due to Mister Malfoy most likely. And Potter, for effectively signing my death warrant." Harry paled and sank into his chair. Remus put his hand on Harry's arm to steady him. Sirius looked as though he wanted to bite Snape's head off.  
  
"This time there will be no reprieve will there, Albus?" He looked to Dumbledore, still safely ensconced behind his desk, looking towards him with pity in his eyes. Or was it regret in losing a tool? For that was all Snape felt he was to Albus at this point. A tool to be sent out to gather information for the group, but not, it seemed, allowed to sit at the table.  
  
Snape looked down at the carpet, breaking eye contact, and gathered himself. When he looked up and continued he was perfectly controlled, showing no signs of the emotions rolling inside of him. "But what I carry within me is the only thing in my life that has been untouched by the miserable existence I've lead. I'll do nothing to jeopardize it. I'll have it, and die. Knowing that maybe, just once, I can bring something good into this world. I would like to be remembered for something other than this." Snape shoved the sleeve of his robe up revealing the Dark Mark.  
  
"Without the other father, who will raise the child Severus?" Albus broke into the fray.  
  
"Why, Albus, I was hoping, that after years of servitude to you, you would place the child under your protection."  
  
"And if it asks who its parents were?"  
  
With that remark, Snape removed a small bowl from his robes and tossed it onto the desk. It rolled slightly and finally settled upright in the middle of Albus' desk. A pensieve glittering in the light of a stasis charm. Albus put a hand toward the bowl and it skittered away from him to the opposite side. The bowl quivered, daring anyone to touch it.  
  
"It's charmed. Once the child reaches the age of eighteen, he or she, will be able to look into it, and see the truth. Not before."  
  
"Look, we can just do a paternity test when the kid is born." Growled Sirius.  
  
"On whom would you perform the test? All 547 Death Eaters? Perhaps it was someone else? The only way to find out the truth is to let the child live. This is the last thing I'll ask of you Albus. The only thing I've ever asked."  
  
Albus stood again and walked out from behind the desk. The rest of the Order stood with him and faced Snape. Albus bowed to Snape. "I will protect your child, Severus. You have my oath," Albus swore, his voice breaking towards the end. The Order, with the exception of Sirius, moved behind Albus, as he rose, they all bowed to Snape, a silent pledge to the man standing before them.  
  
Snape nodded, looked at the remainder of the Order, turned and exited the room.  
  
Eight months and five days later, Daniel Snape was born.  
  
Into the lion's den.  
  
-- end 


	2. JayKay's story

JayKay's original story can be found at remembrall.slashcity.net


End file.
